sote_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Marko Puck
Marko Puck Personality In a word, Sociopath. In more words, Marko was never one for people. Even before the experiments were performed on him he was known to shy away from people and do things alone more often than not. This might have contributed to him not getting adopted until the government acquired him for their tests. Now that he has new found powers he uses them to keep other away from him. Aside from his sociopathic nature he is very charismatic. Often talking his way out of situations or stepping around insults without the other party even knowing he's insulting them. Appearance A boy, appears to be mid teens. He has flowing white hair accented well by his pale skin. He is often noted with raven feathers in his hair tucked behind his ear. Marko is known to wear a black light armor padded T-shirt underneath a loose fitting sleeveless white hoodie. This is draped over a pair of black combat spec pants fitted with belts and straps to use for support as well as more light padding. He wears a pair of black gloves that go all the way up his arms in a loosely frayed design and often is seen with a large scroll hanging at the back of his hip. Residence Unknown. From the knowledge gathered it is believed that Marko Puck is a bit of a drifter. He never seems to spend to long in the same place. Because of this it is difficult to list a specific place of residence for this individual. Bio-Experimental Enhancement Artistic Manipulation: Marko can give life to a wide array of media. Media meaning drawings and art. He can draw something onto a sheet of paper and then literally pull it out of the paper. This is a powerful ability in his arsenal as his limit is basicly his imagination. The things he can create varry from weapons such as guns and swords, to animals like tigers and birds. He is limited only by the size of the medium he draws on. Another rather strange ability Marko seems to have is the ability to do the reverse of his ability. That meaning not only can pull art out of paper and make them real, but he can put real things in paper and make them art. This is a strange form of imprisonment through art manipulation that he is known for. No one is certain what its like to be turned into art this way, but it is known that if you can force his hand, Marko can release the imprisoned person. His power is one of the stronger ones, be cautious when dealing with him. Equipment * Large Scroll - This is a very large scroll that Marko seems to wear on his back at all times. Those who have seen it opened claim it is blank. Instead they say he uses it to draw out objects or tools and then literally pulls them out of the paper. * Pens and Brushes - Marko carries a wide array of pens and brushes as well as art supplies in a pouch on his pants. He uses these to draw out his portraits on the large scroll he carries with him as well. Family It is unknown if this boy has any family past the experimentation stage of his bio-engineering. Background Marko Puck was an orphaned boy when he was acquired by the government at the age of 7. Not much is known about him except that he was a subject in the bio-engineering experiments. Through this process he was given the ability of art manipulation. The details of how this was given to him are still unknown. Years passed and he was relieved from the program and was set off to wander the world without a family or a home. Eventually he grew tired of this, and with the recent exile of all people like him he decided it was time to fight back. However, instead of fighting the government that cast him aside, he turned his attention on the people of the world who decided to let it happen. He will attack innocent civilians without warning. He does seem to hesitate when faced with another Exile, almost trying to offer them life if they leave him alone. That said, he will still fight other Exiles if it gets to that point. Currently he wanders the city in a carefree sort of mind frame, finding shelter where he can. Causing havoc where he can. Roleplay Logs Ark 1 * (your first RP goes here) Category:Exile Category:NPC Character